Party Members
The Party The adventurers party of this campaign consists of 3 travellers. 2 tieflings and a halfling. Cora Race: '''Halfling '''Class: Fighter Backstory: Cora and her family lived in a small house in a forest near a river. It was Cora, her mother, father and an older brother. Her family and she were really close, they would laugh and cry together. Cade and Cora were the closest, they were siblings after all. Cade taught her a lot of things she knows now. He taught her how to hold and fight with a dagger or how to steadily hold a bow. They would play in the river together and he, of course, taught her how to swim, that's why she absolutely loves water. Both of them would go on mini-quests in the forest for their mom, to get ingredients for food, all kinds of herbs and mushrooms. It wasn't really her thing and she would much rather play with bugs or little animals, like frogs and mice. But she did learn a little bit about poisonous and healing things. Even though they would fight Cade was always there for her. To Cora, her brother was a hero, the most important person on earth and then one night she woke up to strange noises, her parents weren't home and her brother was supposed to be sleeping. She decided to investigate, she slowly but surely walked in the direction of the noise. The closer she got the more it sounded like struggling but after some time the struggling stopped and she heard the door open. She slowly peeked her head behind a corner and looked to the door. What she saw made her heart stop, she started trembling. It's was a silhouette of a male human like creature, but with horns and a tail, carrying what seems to be a Halfling, her brother. In the morning she packed up her things quickly and left in the direction that the silhouette walked of the night before. She promised to her self to find her brother or the person that took him away from her. Cora also has a pet named Terry. He is a cockatrice. Cora found him in the woods when he was little, he's a naturally aggressive creature, but will attack only if he feels threatened or he feels some sort of danger to Cora. Then he will attack anything that moves unless Cora steps in. Although sometimes that's not enough. Yuuta Race: '''Tiefling '''Class: '''Rogue '''Backstory: He comes from a very spiritual village/tribe deep in the forest. Every 14 years a Tiefling is born and that Tiefling is later sacrificed to a spirit in the forest in exchange for the spirit’s blessing upon the village. Yuuta is supposed to be the next sacrifice but he runs away from the village before the time comes in search of another sacrifice to save himself. Due to fear of the villagers going after him, he hides with his hood and does his best to blend in with the crowd and/or hide in the shadows. Due to everything he's been through he's not very trusting with a lot of people and will mostly do things if he thinks it'll benefit him over anyone else. He will join parties and help people but not because he cares about them but he thinks it'll help him. He's also likely to betray someone for someone else's cut if the other person has a better offer to him. He's very neutral in a sense. If someone does manage to get him to warm up to them they'll actually find out what he really wants is for someone to care about him and have a family. He's actually quite lonely and just needs a hug. Alys Chroma Race: '''Tiefling '''Class: Cleric Backstory: Alys Chroma lived alone after her father passed away and her criminal mother was imprisoned. She always looked up to her mother as a role model before she was imprisoned; stealing and exploiting others at a very young age to provide for herself. Even after her mother was imprisoned she continued to commit these criminal acts until she was caught in her teenage years one day. As the guards came to restrain her, she ran away into the forests in an attempt to escape. For a couple of months, she lived in the forests, hiding from the guards, living completely off of plants and salty river water. This was effective only for a while, until one day a group of people found her in the forests and reported her to authorities. Alys ran away as far as she could until she got into an accident and tripped down a steep platform. She got badly injured and was on the brink of death. Alys closed her eyes, accepting her faith until she experienced a very surreal moment midst-way. She heard a voice. A few moments after hearing the voice, a glowing white figure (looking like a spirit) approached her - she opened her eyes. They began to shut again; she was unconscious. Once her eyes opened, she found herself in a large temple-like room. Her wounds were completely healed. The same figure approached her, explaining her situation: she had been saved despite her criminal acts. The figure told her that she can change and become enlightened, all she had to do was learn from the holy church. Alys was taught from the figure (her mentor) about the value and worth of life, this made her get a better view of the world. This also enabled her to have the healing capabilities she now has.